gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Daidarabotchi
Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ) is a giant yōkai and antagonist of Kitarō. Appearance Daidarabotchi is a giant yōkai with a lanky body and a large bald head and face that resembles a Moai statue. His rib cage is visible through his skin while his belly sticks out a bit. With this, his general appearance slightly resembles Gaki. In the second anime, his design is more realistic, looking very human-like with dark brown skin and a muscular build. His eyes have white sclerae and black pupils. His only piece of clothing is the red fundoshi that covers his crotch area.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971): Episode 29 In the third anime his appearance is back to his more exaggerated, Moai-like design. His large eyes now have red sclerae while his teeth are large, block and yellow. He is still has dark brown skin, but is now more frail looking and has a potbelly.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 60 In the fourth anime, his head is less exaggerated, his skin is now yellow green, his large eyes have returned to its white sclerae from before, but now has smaller pupils and he has thick red lips. He is still frail looking and his limbs appear to be longer.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 29 Personality History Second anime Third anime Fourth anime Sixth anime Long ago, the Daidarabotchi sat on Mt. Fuji, watching over Japan as humans and Yōkai coexsited. However he was eventually sealed away, separated into eight different spots across Japan.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 85 Final Chapter: Nurarihyon Arc The Daidarabotchi's brain is unsealed by Nurarihyon, who then orders the Shichinin Dōgyō to unseal the rest of him. His eyes are the first to be unsealed, followed by the nose and mouth, which the parts are drawn to one another, forming a face. While floating away, Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji ride on Ittan-Momen to get closer to it. The nose soon exhales, sending them away, causing the face to laugh. The legs are soon unsealed, landing near the Shichinin Dōgyō, opening a trench which they use to send Kitarō and a man named Kadokuro into it. Soon his arms and torso are unsealed, and after a short battle his head follows suit. The body parts join together, completing Daidarabotchi. After stepping on the Shichinin Dōgyō, he goes to the nearest town wreaking havoc, before being ordered by Nurarihyon to get his brain. However as the brain leaves the ground, Kadokuro stabs it, killing the Daidarabotchi, where its body and brain fades into light. Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: In the fourth anime, it was noted that Daidarabotchi's power was so tremendous that only an ancient god could seal it. Enhanced Strength: Due to his enormous stature, Daidarabotchi is able to lift anything with ease. Demonstrated when he was able to pick up a small island and eat it. Anatomical Separation: Daidarabotchi's body was separated and were sealed away in different locations. When each part is unsealed they begin to float then reattach to the rest of the body, such as his floating eyes, nose and mouth joining the head once it had been unsealed. Sensing Conflicts: Daidarabotchi can sense human emotions especially conflicts including minor arguments, and specially aim those to devour. Legend Daidarabotchi is the legendary giant or god whose legends are known throughout majourity of landmasses of Japanese archipelago. Shigeru Mizuki's illustrations of Ō-Nyūdō had been confused as of Daidarabotchi on occasions. References Navigation pt-br:Daidarabotchi Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Giants Category:Antagonists